


[CRITICAL ERROR|COCK OVERLOAD]

by I_Smell_JoJo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, K1-B0 is clueless, Literal cock overload, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Robot Anatomy, Robot Sex, malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Smell_JoJo/pseuds/I_Smell_JoJo
Summary: Kokichi’s investigation into K1-B0’s anatomy reaches a conclusion as he learns that robots do indeed, have dicks, but this discovery comes at a cost.
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 134





	1. Desires

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I recently discovered another fetish of mine, robots orgasming to their literal breaking point. It is my duty as a member of {HORNY} to write smut about my new kink.

“Hey Kiibo, you never answered me before. Do robots have dicks?” “I told you not to ask questions like that!”  
The halls of the academy’s dorms are filled with the bickering of two odd young men, a young violet haired boy with a checkered scarf, and a mechanical student with a peculiar green coat.  
“I just wanna know, chill out dude. I wanna see if you’re as close to a real human boy as you say.” Kokichi grabs onto K1-B0’s hips and tries to remove the armor plating around his groin. “Let go of me! That is a private matter!” The robot breaks free from his peer’s grip and flees into his dorm room, quickly locking the door around him.

“Close to a real human boy?”  
The boy’s word rattle in Kiibo’s head, filling the android with insecurity. “You win, Oma. I shall get a ‘dick’, as you say.” He pulls a small cell phone out of a small compartment in his torso and calls a certain friend of his. “Hey Miu? I need some help.”


	2. Upgrades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo gets his dick installed, but Irumi has a surprise up her sleeve.

“Eeehhh?! What’s this?” Kiibo recoils in shock witnessing the new orifice. “Neat isn’t it? I gave you a asshole too!” The girl flashes a mischievous glint at the robot, walking over to grope his ass.

“But I didn’t ask for this! I just wanted a penis. Why do I even need- ah!” He immediately thrusts forward when Miu presses her index finger against his entrance. “You didn’t think I’d just settle for a cock right? I went all in with your erogenous zones. A dick, asshole, balls, nipples, the works! You’re a full blown sexbot now!” Kiibo starts to shake, his knees buckling.

“Miu. Please, more.” She moves her hand away from his ass to rub his back. “Nuh-uh, not yet. If you want some action, then you’re gonna have to go see Kokichi!” He stumbles onto the ground, bewildered. “Why would I wanna have sex with him? He’s constantly antagonizing me!”

Irumi bends down, placing a hand on the metal plate covering the robot’s new ‘upgrade’. “This was his idea, wasn’t it? Why else would you come to me for this if it wasn’t him that told you this? I see the way you two eye each other during break. You”re always hanging around his dorm, watching him from all over.”

Kiibo flinches, confused as to how she knew such private information. The girl puts a finger up to her mouth, as if to shush the robot. “That’s what happens when you let me sift through your mind without establishing boundaries. You’re doing this so you can get in his pants, so don’t lie to me. Now go fuck him senseless for me!” She shoves him out of her lab, tripping onto the courtyard’s grass after exiting. “This might not end well....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So funny story, this was all supposed to be a single chapter, but after the first few paragraphs that are in Chapter 1, I accidentally pressed “Post” instead of “Preview”. So I had to split it up like this cause I’m a Class-A dipshit.


	3. Massive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo propositions Kokichi, and the latter is awestruck at the size of robot’s new equipment, determined to put it to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m genuinely shocked at how well this story has done, even before the smut. Only 1 hit behind my other sex fic and almost 4 times as many kudos. Thank you all for reading this, it means a lot that people like my writing, although I’m admittedly ashamed that my NSFW fics are my most successful.

“Fuck yeah, you finally listened!” 

Kokichi shoves Kiibo onto his bed, immediately throwing off his checkered scarf and white jacket, reaching for his trousers before stopping to look at his robotic partner. “Show me your cock, dude. That’s the whole reason we’re doing this.” Kiibo blushes heavily, the fans in his chest whirring to life to prevent him from overheating. “O... o.. Ok. If you say so.“

He sits upright, reaching to press a small hidden button where a human’s taint would be. The armor around his crotch hisses, moving to the side and sinking into a small crevasse around his ‘belt’.

“HOLY SHIT! YOU’RE HUNG LIKE A HORSE! WHAT DID MIU DO?!” Kiibo looks down at his new genitalia, the size of which would be seemingly impossible on a grown man, let alone a teenage boy like Kiibo was modeled after. A large penis, at least 10 inches long and 2 inches thick, spurting out absolutely incredible amounts of precum, comparable to the cumshot of a adult. Looking further down, he examines his testicles. Two balls, neatly scrunched into a massive ballsack, nearly the size and length of a milk jug.

Kokichi immediately tugs off his pants, revealing a sizable bulge in his checked boxers, abnormally large for a high school student but still paling in comparison to Kiibo’s package. He rubs his bulge, running his hand across the noticeable outline. He squeezes the base, creating a large patch of precum in the front. Groaning in anticipation, Kiibo crawls towards Kokichi, now sitting on the bed facing him. He grabs ahold of his friend’s boxers, and pulls them straight off.

“H-how would you like to... start?” Kiibo looks into his friend’s violet eyes, currently lit up like Bonfire Night in reaction to the robot’s dick. “Welllll..... I’ll start by sucking you off. Get back towards the wall.” Kiibo complies, sliding backwards against the bed’s padded headboard. He spreads his legs open, giving ample room for Kokichi’s head.

“Alright, let’s see what we got here...” “Are you sure you can take it? It’s prett-GACK!” The robot’s concerns are cut short by Kokichi’s skilled tongue licking his entrance, flashing his trademark mischievous glint up at his partner. He backs his head off and licks his lips, eyeing Kiibo’s cock. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry. I’ve sucked plenty of dicks. I’ve never taken a 10-incher, but I have good practice.” He raises his head to lick the head of Kiibo’s cock, causing the robot to flinch, his vision momentarily flickering. He brushes it off as a common visual glitch, though still confused by the spontaneous jolt of electricity.

Kokichi lowers his head onto his dick, and latches his lips onto the shaft. His struggle to handle Kiibo’s length made obvious, despite his nonexistent gag reflex. He manages to get his lips halfway down the machine’s cock, stopping at the halfway point. He uses one hand to jerk off the bottom 5 inches, while his other hand reaches down to service Kiibo’s balls.


	4. Triple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a strange outburst from Kiibo, a surprise visitor decides to join in on the fun.

“Oooouuuuhhhhh....” Kiibo lets out a loud groan as his partner sinks his head deeper onto his cock. Kokichi removes his hand from Kiibo’s balls to wipe a tear from his eye, evidence of his difficulty to continue deepthroating the android. Not one to back down from a challenge though, he uses his free hand to reach around and grab Kiibo’s ass, giving him leverage to pull his head down further.

“Mmmhhmmmmooouhmm” Kokichi moans from the pleasure of taking his friend’s cock to the base. Kiibo stares at him after noticing a preposterously large bulge in Kokichi’s throat, ending at the boy’s collarbone. He reaches down with his hands to grab Oma’s head, pushing his head all the way down, causing Kokichi to groan in a strange mix of pain and pleasure.

The continuous licking and moans from his friend creates more vibration, and therefore stimulation, on Kiibo’s dick. “Oh fuck Kokichi, you feel so- so- so- so- so-“ the amethyst prankster briefly stops his tongue, looking at the robot in mild concern. A look of worry shrouds his face and he removes his mouth witnessing Kiibo’s odd behavior.

“So- so- söööö.... GOOD!” Kokichi recoils in surprise seeing his lover flick his body upwards, snapping out of his loop. “You okay dude?” Clearly nervous that he just broke his ‘best’ friend, a sigh of relief and pleasure washes over him when Kiibo moves his hand to Kokichi’s penis and begins to jerk him off, prompting him to do the same.

*WHAM*

The door flies open to reveal the Ultimate Detective, Shuichi Saihara. His face flushes a deep crimson as he bolts in and shuts the door, locking it afterwards which Kokichi stupidly forgot to do. 

“I’m so sorry! Miu said you wanted to see me, and I-“ “Don’t worry about it, come join us.” Both heads flick towards the speaker in surprise, shocked that Kiibo of all people would be the one to invite an unexpected third party.

“Hell yeah, I’m getting in on this!”, the Detective shouts in a out of character reaction. The duo stare at the newcomer in anticipation as he strips completely nude in record time.


	5. Malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Shuichi creates a threesome, Kiibo begins to suffer unexpected consequences.

Kokichi stares in awe at Shuichi’ dick, standing fully erect at 6.5 inches, exactly the same as Kokichi’s own, but still puny when met with Kiibo’s cock. Saihara immediately starts jerking off, lining up his penis with Kiibo’s mouth. The robot gets on all fours, starting to suck the detective’s length while Kokichi prods Kiibo’s asshole with his own rod.

“Oh fuck Kii-Ouuaaaahhhhh....” Shuichi’s words cut off by his moans as the robot fully engulfs Saihara’s dick. He starts using his tongue to lick around the tip, slowly going futher down the shaft. Shuichi grabs Kiibo’s head pulling it all the way to his pelvis, accidentally snapping off Kiibo’s antenna/ahoge in the process, though the trio are too focused on their spitroast to notice.

“Bzzzt-hmmmmm” Kiibo’s eyes flicker to static momentarily, though he once again brushes it off as a mere glitch, turning his attention back to the two cocks inside him. He takes ahold of Shuichi’s ass and begins to squeeze and grope it while Kokichi does the same to him. “Ooh holy shit Kiiboy, you’re so tight.....” Kokichi takes one hand and grabs the android’s dick, furiously masturbating his friend. Kokichi and Shuichi both begin thrusting into Kiibo’s holes, while he sucks harder on Shuichi and clenches his ass tighter around Kokichi. He soon notices an pressing issue, his cooling fans having worn out and stopped from overuse.

Before he can notify his lovers, they both simultaneously ejaculate inside the overheating robot, unaware that the increased warmth around their cocks is not an intended function. “AHHHHH~I’M CUMMING!” The duo shout in pleasure, releasing their loads into Kiibo’s holes. He soon notices another important flaw, being that Miu failed to properly seal his new orifaces, causing semen to leak into some of his systems. 

The two oblivious boys unsheathe themselves from the endangered robot, unaware of Kiibo’s peril. “I- se- -cååån- d- help- I- I- I- I- I- füüüüüüüüück~”

With his ability to speak ruined, he attempts to use his hands and legs to communicate, only to discover his appendages have frozen after Kokichi’s semen shorted out the part of his body responsible for controlling motor skills. Shuichi and Kokichi flip Kiibo onto his back, after which the purple haired prankster starts mounting himself on Kiibo’s massive cock, while the detective inserts his own into the robot’s asshole, with Kiibo now realizing his friends have been so overcome by lust that they’ve failed to notice his situation.

Unable to alert Miu without his precious communication antenna, the android begins to fear what might happen, he tries one last time for ask for help. “Į-îöeeeaaãäēûúüeeeiiaaaaë” Only able to release garbled nonsense, he resigns his attempts to call for help, instead opting to hope for a miracle. That miracle would never come however, as his head begins to twitch violently while he feels his sensors overloading, causing all but his cognitive functions, sight, hearing, and touch to shut down.

Still blissfully unaware of the android’s peril, Shuichi leans forward to grab Kokichi, pinching his nipple with one hand, using the other to jerk off the Supreme Leader. Kokichi releases a large amount of precum, splattering the robot’s chest and face, leaking into his vents. Nearing his breaking point, Kiibo panics, unable to relay his dilemma to his cock-hungry friends. With his systems overheating and his body malfunctioning, his higher thinking begins to disappear, now only able to feel and think about his raw sexual desires, becoming little more than a rapidly deteriorating cocksleeve for his oblivious lovers. Electricity begins to fry his insides while his joints lock up as Shuichi releases inside him with a loud groan, coating the robot’s circuitry in a thick layer of cum, with Kokichi ejaculating onto Kiibo’s face and torso as his cum leaks into the robot- or rather fleshlight’s body, causing his last remaining functions to shut down.

The Ultimate Detective and Supreme Leader remove their dicks from the former Ultimate Robot, releasing the last of their semen onto the broken machine. As they finally notice what they’ve done, their horrified scream alerts Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid, who busts down the door to help whoever is in danger. She’s too late when Miu arrives soon after, sobbing uncontrollably at the loss of her best friend and secret crush.

Ding~Dong Dong~Ding

A body has been discovered!


End file.
